At least 1000 Questions
by sour-peach
Summary: A story about Lily and James... mmm... What would happen IF the family Pettigrew had not 'made' a Peter? Would Lily and James still be alive? Would Harry Potter still be The-Boy-Who-Lived? ... this is my first fic... please don't flame!PLEASE RR! OFFICIAL
1. The Beginning ::

Questions

**Disclaimer:              **I do not own Harry Potter… I'm just a kid… no that's wrong.. I'm just a teen who uses J.K. Rowling's characters for my own ideas.. That's all…

            **ELEVEN YEARS AGO**

At the Evans

"Oh sweetie look at her!" said a satisfied Frank Evans

"Yes, lets just pray she won't be as bad tempered as Petty!" laughed Daisy Evans 

"she looks so peaceful!". Frank leaned his head on her shoulder as they both looked down to the small red head in Daisy's arms.

At the Potters

"Hey, hey big boy!" said Robert Potter holding a small boy in his arms "Your gonna be exactly as your dad, huh?"

"Now, now Robert!" said Julia Potter "I don't think it's necessary to have two like you!" she said with a chuckle.

At the Lupins

"What do you mean doctor?" asked a sacred Rose Lupin

"Well, as I said before, your son suffers from the 'Canine Montransformation'"

"Is there any cure?" asked a concerned Anthony Lupin

"No, I am afraid not… I am sorry" said the doctor as he left

At the Blacks

"Jonathan!" barked an angry Earnest Black

"Don't do this you silly boy!" added Maria Black "You don't go pulling Sirius's arm like this! Don't you see he's a baby??"

At the Pettigrews

…….. nothing………….


	2. Eleven Years Later ::

A/N: This is my first L/J fic… please don't flame! Lol n-e ways, I decided to type a story without Peter in it cuz... well I DESPISE him! Ok back to the story

Chapter two: 11 years later

"Mum! Mum!" yelled an excited Lily Evans "Look here! Is that an owl?" 

"Er-yes…" said Daisy then called her husband "Darling?"

"Yeah??" answered a distant voice

"Come here please…"Frank entered the room a few moments later closely followed by Petunia. " Is there a problem?" 

"Why is there an owl at Lily's wind-" started Daisy but was interrupted by the excited Lily.

"Oh! Look! It has a message attached to its leg! Tsc! Tsc! Tsc! Here, here!" said Lily as she extended her hand and the owl stretched its leg.

"Oh my!" whispered Petunia frightened

"Well? What does it say?" Daisy asked curious

"Er- I think you should read it…" said Lily handing it hesitantly after she had read it.

_ Greetings Lillian Evans;_

_I am proud to tell you, that you have been accepted at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_            You are probably asking your self "is that a joke?" or "is it real?". Well no, it isn't a joke and yes it's real. We discovered recently wizard blood in you. In your mother's side. Yes, that might be shocking but it is the truth. _

_            Your ticket for the train is with your school list. If you have further questions, please not be shy and owl me your questions. It will be a pleasure for me to answer you._

Albus Dumbledore 

Current Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft andwizardry

Minerva   McGonagll

Head Deputy"

            There was silence in the room. Daisy looked concerned, Frank looked confused and amazed, Lily looked as she had never had better and Petunia looked disgusted. "Freak!" she muttered as she read the letter over the shoulder of her now sitting mom.

"Wow…" said Lily "So… who's magical in your family mum?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "It was my grandparents. On my dad's side." She took a deep breath "My dad was a scquib-" 

"-a what?" interfered Petunia.

"a squib… someone born from a magical family but born without any…" she said 

"But how come Petunia is not a witch?" asked Frank

"Well, I think that maybe Lily is the only one here that has my grandparents genes…" Daisy said as the whole family looked at Lily.

"Well that doesn't matter mum… I already knew Lily was a freak!" said Petunia. Her mom glared at her.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" roared Frank

A/N: Now you probably noticed that I hate petunia also! Lol

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks later

"Lily!!" Daisy called from the kitchens "Lily dear come down please! It's dinner time!"

"Commin'!" said Lily from the stairs

            Daisy clearly showed preference for Lily than for Petunia in the last two weeks and so did Frank but it was less obvious. In 5 days, Petunia would leave for her boarding school. So, Lily and her parents would be able to go to Daigon Alley, as showed by Dumbledore and buy her school supplies.

A/N: PLEASE let me know if it's ok to continue cuz I got plenty ideas but if the public doesn't like the writer won't write… but please, it's my first fic so don't flame ….please??

ps: I will up-date soon!


	3. Diagon Alley ::

Thanks yall 4 your reviews… eh I mean thanks lildarkkitty and Star! Lol I got 2 reviews!!! Woohoo! …. Anyway, I'll shut up and write….

BTW, the disclaimer is the same for the rest of my story!

Ps: I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer this time!

Pps: PLEASE review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

            It was about 9h30 when Lily woke up because of her mother calling her to breakfast. Today, they were to go to Diagon Alley with the directions that Dumbledore gave them. 

            At 10h30, they left. It was a hot summer day and it was fairly humid. They arrived at the pub and entered. Tom, the bartender helped them as he realized they were muggles. 

            The first stop was Gringotts and then, their second stop was 'Madam Malkins, robes for all occasions'.

"Hey mum look at this!" said Lily as she surveyed her list of necessary clothing. "I need…. Er-4 black robes (school uniform), a hat….I wonder what kind… er-and err… a dress robe…" she said

"Will it be all?" said a woman who was measuring the size of another small girl. 

"Uh, I guess so…" said Lily "How much time will it take?"

"Well, about an hour or so…" said the lady "That's if were lucky enough to find a dress robe fast!" she chuckled.

"You know what Lily?" started her dad "were gonna get your potions ingredients and were coming back.. This way, we don't loose time and we get to eat dinner peacefully!" 

"Yeah ok that should be good!" said Lily    

"Bye Lily! See ya in an hour!" said her mum

"Bye!" she wheeled around to face the lady.

"So, what size are you, dear?" said Mme Malkins. Lily opened her mouth to answer but was cut off "Oh never mind! You never had a robe!" she laughed. "Here, let me take your measures, sweetie,  and we will look for robes after…" said Mme Malkins as she did a swish with her wand and 5 ribbons appeared and started measuring, her waist, her height, her chest... All that while Mme Malkins went looking for the right sized robes for the girl next to Lily.

            The girl had long wavy brown hair down to mid-back. She had beautiful brown eyes. Her height was about the same as Lily. She looked really nice.

            As Mme Malkins disappeared behind the counter, the girl turned around to face Lily.

"Hey! What's your name?" said Lily

"Marie Masabni… your…. Lily??" said the girl 

"Yeah, Lily Evans…" she said smiling

"I see you're a muggle born?" said Marie smiling

"Eh if you say so" said Lily

"Yeah well, I'm half and half… My dad's a muggle, my mum's a witch…"

"Oh…"

"So, your going to Hogwarts too?" asked Marie

"Yup… It's my first year"

"Yeah me too… You know, you should take longer robes and bigger cuz that's what I'm gonna do… My sister told me that there was a gang of boys in second year that were going into this phase there... you know…" she lowered her voice "girlfriends and all.." and she screwed her face "Ew!"

"Aren't they too young?" asked Lily "I mean there like 12, no?"

"Yeah well, in wizard society, the men develop their hormones before muggle men do…" then she laughed.

"Oh.. so what's with the big robes?" asked Lily

"Well, I'm gonna change my apperence… I'm going to be a bit fatter, pimples and all…" She screwed her face again "I know it's gross but I have to do this if I don't want to have a boyfriend so early…" 

"Ah, that's a good idea!" but she frowned her brows "how are you managing to do this if we don't even know or have the permission to use our wands!" said Lily

"Your forgetting my sister!" laughed Marie

"Ohhh!"

"Here you go dear!" came Mme Malkins as she gave Marie's robes.

"I'll wait for you Lily!" said Marie

"Ok thanks!"

            Marie waited for Lily to finish and went with her and Lily's parents to buy books and then went to buy a wand. Lily bought a 12 inches, oak, unicorn hair and Marie bought 13 inches, oak again and dragon blood.

"So, Marie, tell me, where are your parents?" asked Frank

"Well, there at home. They gave me money to buy my stuff and to treat myself but yeah, there at home"

"Oh! But how are you going home?" asked Daisy

"Well, I'm going by floo." said Marie. 

As she saw the confused looks she was getting, she said, it's powder you put in the chimney and then, you say the name of the place you want to go… and it brings you there…"

"Oh!" said Daisy

            After that, they went shopping for the rest of their supplies and even bought a white owl witch Lily called Snowy. Marie bought a black cat witch she called Shadow. 

Ps: I will update soon! Don't worry….. and if you noticed, my third chapter was a bit longer…. I'm gettin' there!

Pps: if ya didn't notice…. Marie's …. MEEE lol and she doesn'I have that British accent… she's just like a true Canadian!!! You'll see later…

Sooo….

PLEASE REVIEW…. 

See the box right down here?

V  ( -  that's supposed to be an arrow…)            Click it and put your review!!!!!                  .                                                                                                       PLEASE!!!  


	4. The Transformation ::

Please people, please review! You just cant imagine the feeling you get when people review and like they say their opinion I don't care how long it is but please, just say something cuz I don't feel good right now, I'm like depressed… so this chapter might not turn up as I intended but still… maybe if you reviewed, it might make me happier….

n-e ways, back to the story

Oh and BTW, I have to say thanks a bunch to SezZie! She helped me with the bold and Italics and stuff….

THANKS!!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Chapter 4: The Transformation~

Previous chapter: 

'After that, they went shopping for the rest of their supplies and even bought a white owl witch Lily called Snowy. Marie bought a black cat witch she called Shadow.' 

"So, Lily… would you like to come to my house for the end of the summer?" asked Marie

"Oh please mum! Let me go!" pleaded Lily to her mom

"Are you sure this doesn't bother your mother?" asked Frank

"Positive!" 

"Well then… I guess so!" said Daisy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At Marie's house

"Oh Mom! Where are you?" called Marie as she exited the fire place.

"I'm in the kitchen! Wait a sec, I'm coming!" answered a voice from far

"Hey! Marie! You forgot to give me back my quill! And you know this one is NOT cheap so if I don't get it back-" boomed a voice as a tall figure entered the room "Oh! Hi!" 

"Now, Lily, meet Tina, my older sister… And Tina, I put your quill on your bed…" said Marie as she turned around to help Lily with her trunk

"Thanks…" said Tina as she turned around to leave

 "Oh and by the way, is dad back?" asked Marie 

"No sweetie, he'll be back in two days" said Carol, Marie's mom as she entered the room. "Hello I'm Marie's Mother" she said to Lily "Are you Lily?" 

"Huh? Oh er yes- sorry" Lily said. She was a bit distracted with all the verbal exchange this family had in between such short time..

Carol saw that Lily was struggling with her trunk. "Let me get that" said Carol "locomotris" as she said the spell, Lily's trunk left the floor and moved forward towards the door and up the stairs where it disappeared. "Marie, dear, can you show Lily her room and I'll be making you a snack" Carol had this French accent when she spoke English. Probably because she came from a French city.

(A/N: ok I know, that in Canada, the majority is English… but what happens to the province of Quebec? Huh? Ok I live in Montreal there but there are still a LOT of people that speak French… and I do too… n-e ways later in this story you will find French… so in your reviews, please tell me if you want me to translate or not… ok well back to the story!)

"Yes Mother…." said Marie as she showed Lily the way to her room.

"Hey Marie?" said Lily as she arrived upstairs, "Where do you come from?" (A/N: He He HE!!) 

"Ah well we come from Montreal ….in Canada" started Marie "We moved here cause of Tina… she got accepted here instead of C.W.C. it's a bit weird I know"

"Er- what's C.W.C?" said Lily

"Oh, it's an other wizard school.. it's in Quebec… It stands for Canadian Wizards College…" answered Marie

"Oh! Ok" said Lily, there was a moment of silence, "So, are you still planning on doing you-know-what on yourself?" asked Lily referring to the transformation.

"Absolutely!" said Marie "Do you want to do it?" 

"Well… I'm not quite sure…" said Lily

"C'mon! it'll be fun!" said Marie "Think about it! The two of us not being bothered by these annoying prats at school, us studying and getting the greatest marks and us being ….. er- ugly?" she said, they both laughed but were interrupted by Marie's mom.

"The snacks are ready!" Lily and Marie went down the stairs and when they entered the kitchen, Tina and her mom were in a discussion.

"Maman!", Tina whined "J't'ai dit d'pas prendre ces muffins la! J'ai aiment pas pis en plus de d'ca, y sont même pas diète! Tu fait tu exprès pour me rendre grosse ??"**("Mom! Are you buying these muffins on purpose or what? Plus that! ****There not even low fat! Are you doing this to make me look fat??")  **

"Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, Tina! T'as juste 12 ans!" said her mom **("Oh for god sakes, Tina!! You're only twelve!!")**

"Tina always goes on about her low fat food… you know… she wants to stay… 'slim'" Marie whispered to Lily as the fight still occurred.

"Oh…"

They ate their snacks and headed up stairs with closely followed by Tina.

"Yo, Tina peux-tu nous aider avec…. Eu, tu te rappelles de la discussion de la transformation qu'on a eue? Ben Lily et moi on voudrait la faire… c'est tu correct ? **(Yo, Tina, can you help us with…. Er do you remember the discussion we had on all the transformation…. well; Lily and I would like to do it… is it ok?)**"****

"Ouais…" mumbled Tina **("Yeah…")**

"Ok so, Tina is going to help us 'transform'…. you ready?"

"Er yeah…" said Lily hesitantly

"Don't be scared… It's gonna be alright!" said Tina tapping Lily on the back

"But er how are you going to do that spell?" said Lily

"Oh my sister has a transfiguration book that she bought at the library and there is the spell in there… But er… Tina, aren't you not allowed to use magic outside the school?"

"Oh yes, now we are… It's all because of that Man there… what's his name… Eh Vol- Volmass? No wait… Vold- oh never mind… vold something…"

"What's it gotta do with him?" asked Marie as confused as Lily

"Oh it's because this man is going all around having fun killing people…" said Tina casually "He's getting stronger though" she said as an after thought

"Okkkkk…." Said Marie a bit confused "… Anyway…. Lets get started!"

"Just before we start… I have 2 questions…" said Lily.

"Shoot!" said Tina trying to find her book

"Ok, one… Does you mum approved on that… er transformation?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely!" said Marie "She was the one who proposed it!"

"Oh…. Ok… than number two: Is it permanent?"

"NO!" laughed Tina "You have to take it off every night before sleep to let your skin breathe! And you have to take it off before taking a shower!"

"Oh! Well than ok!" said Lily cheerfully

"Ok! Lets START!!" Said Tina happily

"You go first Lily!" said Marie

"Er… ok" said Lily. She was getting a bit scared

"Langusta Vivis Dasty!" said Tina raising her wand to Lily's chest. It seemed that Lily was er… taking a bit more of volume. She had braces and she had pimples.

"Ew!" said Marie in amazement

"Ok your turn!" said Tina turning over to Marie as Lily went towards a mirror and looked at herself.

"Langusta viv-" Tina was cut by, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Lily's screech. "I am SOO ugly!" said Lily

Tina shrugged and turned her attention back to Marie.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Smiling*

How am I doing?

*The smile fades a bit*

Is It long enough? Is it good enough?

*The smile  faded completely*

Is this chapter worth reading?

*eyes wide opened*

Am I a good writer? PLEASE REVIEW!!

*lips trembeling*

My life is so confusing!!

*sobs*

please

*sniffs*

be a good

*sniffs*

reviewer and

*sniffs*

REVIEW!!

*Sobs like a maniac*

Ps: I'll update when I'm satisfied with my reviews


	5. The Hogwarts Express ::

Thanks ya'll 4 all your reviews!! 

Laura: I know…. I know…. And I'm sorry … it slipped but thanks for reminding me.

Templa Otmena: look what I wrote to Laura… and Thanks a bunch! J

SezZie: I think I owe you much more to you than all of the other reviewers! (not to be mean to ya'll… L) THANKS

Babygirl4U: Thanks and here's another chapie!

Tina Massabni: Yeah I'm proud that our name is published! Btw… your cheap to not have read my story…. I read yours *sobs* (Yes every body, Tina Massabni is my cousin and she has a twin named Tanya!) 

By the way ppl… do you have any ideas 4 the next chapters … I mean like second and third and fourth year? Cuz I'm O.K. for sixth and up. I think I'm in this block… Aw… N-e way…

BACK TO THE STORY!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Previous Chapter:**

'Tina shrugged and turned her attention back to Marie.'

Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

"That's sooo AWSOME!" exclaimed Marie after Tina had left their room

"That's sooo not AWSOME!" said Lily

"Yes it is! And plus that, we can take it off, so what does it matter?" said Marie

"As a matter of fact… It is cool…" said Lily 

"Okkk…" said Marie not really knowing where the conversation was going… and what was the main point. "So….-" She said trying to start a new conversation but was interrupted by…

"-BED TIME!" said Marie's mom as she entered the room and gasped "Oh my! You two will defiantly not have any boyfriends!" laughed Mme Massabni. "Any way, you two still look… er good!" as they all laughed.

Marie's mom was very cool to say the least, and so was her dad. Carolyn Massabni was always dressed at the latest fashion, she had loads of money, so did Thomas, and was a very beautiful lady. She looked 15 years younger than she was and she was forty. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days later, they were ready to leave for King's Cross and to depart for Hogwarts. Lily was very excited and so was Marie.

Hogwarts Express

"So.. You girls are ready to go on the train and score your best at school?" said Caroline

"Duh!" answered a bored Tina "Now, can we go!" 

"Ti, she wasn't talking to you!" said Marie "any ways, yes mom!" 

"Er, just were on earth is platform 9and ¾?" said Lily looking at platform 9 and then 10 and then 9 and then back to 10.

"It's right here Lily!" said Marie pointing the barrier

"Not to be rude or anything, but there is no train and there is no specific entrance… on.. That barr-" but she was cut off by Marie who pushed her through the barrier.

"Wheeeee" yelled Lily as she passed through.

"Your going to have to trust me more than that Lily!" said an amused voice from behind.

"Marie, where the hell are we?" said Lily panicking

"Now, don't tell me I'm going to have to teach you how to read!" said Marie exsasperatly as she pointed the sign above them. "_Platform 9 ¾_ "

"Oh…" said Lily

"Yeah.. Oh!" said Marie laughing at the sight of amazement in Lily's eyes.

"Any way… lets hurry up to get good spots!" said Marie pushing her trolley further down the alley.

"Soo…" started Lily as she got into an empty compartment with Marie.

"Soo…" said Marie "Oh by the way.. if you don't mind… My sis is gonna come here with a few friends of hers" Marie said

"Oh ok.." said Lily as they both took out books to read.

"Aw that was F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S!" said a high pitched voice from the other side of the door a few minutes later.

"Thank you, thank you!" said a deep male voice.

"Any way.. Mi sis and her friend are in here wanna come?" said Tina's voice.

"Ok!" said the high pitched voice at the same time as the boy. The compartment's door slid opened to reveal Tina, a sluty girl 'attached' to this gorgeous boy with dark brown hair.

Both had there eyes wide opened as they saw the two first years. The boy had a look that said 'what the hell is that!' and the girl had one that said 'I'm much prettier than them!' There was an awqward moment broke by Tina.

"Er… Sylvia? This is my sis, Marie and her friend Lily. Lily, Marie, meet Sirius…" she was biting her lip.

"Yeah, er nice meeting you but I have to go see the Marauders!" he said as he let go of Sylvia. She looked at his as in saying 'please don't leave me with the… MONSTERS!' "Buh bye!" and he left.

"OOO Siri! Wait for me!" said Sylvia as she left after him

"Er… that went well….." said Tina

They all started laughing as the first boy fled away from them… Ah! What a peaceful year was coming a head! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PLEASE I'm REALLY thinking about stoping this fic… and maybe you could go read my other one … Marie goes to Hogwarts! I find it's better! 

Any ways……..

**REVIEW!!!**

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 v

↓↓


	6. Do Not Frustrate The Innate ::

_Oh my god! You CAN'T even imagine how you helped me and gave me some hope!_

  
  
**Kristen Black**: _Muchos _Gracias Loll yea I don't speak much but I can manage... Como dije Gracias para los revisiones que usted me envio, son muy apreciated... ehhh did that make sense, I don't really know.. loll oh and by the way, 'lol' is a short for Lots of Laugh... yea n-e way thanks a LOT for the reviews and you know what? Your advices are _GREATLY_ appreciated! MUCHOS THANKS!!!!!By the way the thing if I mentioned the Revelation or Marie goes to Hogwarts.. just forget about that please? Lol it was kinda pathetic... but whatever...You know I was seriously thinking of stoping this fic... I mean I've been starting one with a VERY good friend of mine, Natacha... It's called Undercover Lily and I think it's probably better than this one... (the user is Natmarie) so ya... lol on to the chappieOh! And I almost forgot.. I am **DEEPLY** sorry for all those grammar mistakes in the previous chapters!!!! I was like **O.O** woah! Omg! I was _so_ bad!!! But now I'm better... I think? lolll

* * *

Marie and Lily got sorted into Gryffindor without getting much attention.  
  
The morning of the first day of school came by quickly.  
  
"Hurry_ up_! I can't even imagine what's gonna happen if were late!" urged Lily as she dressed in a hurry.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there!!!" grumbled Marie. Remembering they had to do that charm, Lily groaned and took out her wand. "Do you have that book that my sister lent us?"  
  
"Uh.. yeah I think but we don't have time to look! I remember what she did though..." said Lily scrunching up her face in concentration. "Aha! A swish like this, and a flick like that and _Langusta Vivis Dasty_!" She said clearly. And to Marie's astonishment, she got the spell right.  
  
"Woah! How did you _do_ that?!"  
  
"Uh... like that?" and she repeated the spell for herself.  
  
"No I meant how did you get it right on your first try?"  
  
"Well... By copying your sister, why?"  
  
"It's practically _impossible_ to do a spell this big without learning a thing!!" said Marie amazed.  
  
"Whatever... we're running late!" said Lily pushing out the door, closely followed by Marie.  
  
As they were running down the corridor, they were cornered by Malfoy and Snape.  
  
"Just what we needed..." grunted Marie. Lily on the other hand, tried to push by them.  
  
"Hey, _mudblood_, what do you think you're doing?" sneered Snape.  
  
"Yeah huh? There's no going where filth isn't acceptable" sneered Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, go mind your own business and sod off... Or I'll... or I'll just have to make you!" said Marie haughtily.  
  
"_Caesaries_!" said a voice behind Marie and Lily. There was silence until...  
  
Malfoy and Snape yelped and ran off clutching their now pink hair.  
  
Marie turned with a grin to tell a thanks to the person that made them leave but stoped dead in her tracks as she saw a now hot pink haired Lily staring at her wide eyed.  
  
"Your... your-your hair!" said Lily in a stuttering voice. She didn't notice that she had it too.  
  
"WHAT? WHO-"but she was stopped as laughter was heard. She turned around and saw the three second year boys she'd hate the most in her 7 years at Hogwarts.  
  
"TAKE IT OFF NOW!" screeched Marie.  
  
"Ha.. I always love to pick on first years!" said the one at the back. (A/N: Sirius)  
  
"Yeah? You find it funny huh? Take that! _Caesaries_!" screeched Lily. As conveniently as it is, their hair became a hot pink. They were now wide eyed.  
  
"Take it off!" A previously black haired boy said strongly (A/N: James)  
  
"Not until you take off ours!"  
  
"What makes you think that we'll take it off???" said the first boy who talked (A/N: Sirius)  
  
"The thing that makes me think you want us to take yours off!" obviously said Marie  
  
"We don't have the counter curse..." said a previously dirty blond haired boy, he came up forth and extended his hand "My name is Remus, Remus Lupin"  
  
"Lily, Lily Evans"  
  
"Good... now we have to go to McGonagall's office" said the first boy that talked (A/N: James)  
  
And so they headed to McGonagall's office.  
  
"But _Miss_! We were just walking around and we saw Malfoy and Snape taunting first years Gryffindor! Suddenly, they saw us and made our hair **pink**!!!!!!" argued Sirius.  
  
"I don't know why, but I don't trust that version of the story.." McGonagall said sourly. "Remus, since you're the most understanding, I trust you to tell me the happenings of the event" said McGonagall, as she saw him frowning.  
  
He looked at his friends and raised his eye brows. They nodded glumly. "Well, it started when we saw Malfoy and Snape calling Lily ... well they called her ... well... a Mudblood." McGonagall gasped "And us, thinking it wasn't appropriate, changed their hair color... to pink.."  
  
"Ahem!" interrupted Marie glaring at him.  
  
"Oh yea... and by accident, we had their color changed too.." Marie snorted while grumbling '_acciend my ass_' Sirius snorted "So that's when Lily realized it and she got frustrated and did it to us."  
  
McGonagall frowned as well as Remus. "How she did that is beyond me..." continued Remus.  
  
"_Finite Incantado_!" said McGonagall. Their hair became their natural colors. "Off you go you marauders... but you two stay.."  
  
They all scrambled out of her office, but not before Remus cast a glance at Lily and shrugging, he followed his mates.  
  
"Miss Evans... please come here" the professor said as she stood up and went beside her desk. Lily followed.  
  
"Here, can you do this? _Animorfeus_!" The desk changed into a pig. McGonagall changed it back and looked at a now frowning Lily.  
  
After saying "_Animorfeus_!" the desk changed again into a pig.  
  
Marie gasped and the teacher was stunned. "Well done miss Evans! Twenty points to Gryffindor!" she said wide eyed. "Come here, both of you, we shall go to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they entered his office they gasped at the beauty of it. They were interrupted by McGonagall's urging voice.  
  
"I saw it! Albus, I think she's an Innate!" Marie gasped "She transfigured my desk into a _pig_!"  
  
Marie made two and two. Woah, Lily, her friend, an Innate!  
  
"Really?" said Dumbledore frowning "An Innate you say?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Miss Evans, Please come here"  
  
Lily, trembling, went towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Can you replicate the spell I'm going to conjure?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Well I guess? I don't know..." Lily stuttered under the close watch of the teachers.  
  
And so they spent the night making Lily copy spells, each and every one of them getting harder and harder...  
  
At the end of their 'meeting' they decided that Lily would take classes separately from the school and that she would have a dorm of her own, to keep secrecy. Dumbledore had remembered a prophecy that a surnatural would come on earth and defeat evil. Lily, accepted being a tool for the Light, and so accepted keeping to herself her life.  
  
Marie begged them to at least let her sleep in the same dorm as her. Dumbledore and McGonagall obliged.  
  
They worked their butts off for the first year. Marie, sometimes having difficulties with her homework asked Lily help as they worked 24/7 in Lily's dorm.  
  
Eventually, they had a lot of free time so they got bored and sometimes got caught envying the popular girls. Although, that didn't stop Marie to notice some stuff at Hogwarts, for example, The Marauders. A gang consisted of THREE (A/N: remember.. I HATE PETER!!.. sry for those pete fans.. I still cant understand you .. but whatever.... ) guys. She kept telling Lily the updates as the latter wasn't able to attend the same classes.  
  
Marie talked about the Marauders very often, Lily noted.  
  
".. guys that changed our hair color at the beginning of the year? Remember? Well their quite popular now! So yea, there's James Harry Potter, sort of tall 12 year old boy, black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He's the leader of the gang, and he's a bit laid back and can be a jerk. After him, there's Sirius Aries Black, James' best mate. You could consider them as twins,psysically _and _pshychologically, but with blue aquatic eyes, very noisy and immature." Marie Rolled her eyes.  
  
"And Remus John Lupin, you know that guy who shook your hand, well he's the brain of the gang, sweet... most of the time. He has dirty blond hair, he's about 3 inches shorter than Sirius and James, and way calmer. People say they're all going to be quite a catch later.. I'm telling you, these slutty girls will have fun!" Marie finished rolling her eyes.  
  
Soon both girls realized that the boys were being disrespectful and mean towards them. They wouldn't stop playing pranks on them, probably for their 'unusual ugliness'...  
  
And also, Marie couldn't miss the Marauder's targets, Slytherins.  
  
"Oh and Lily! Those awful Slytherins! I hate them!! Lucius Malfoy, a snotty blond boy. What do you expect from a pureblood Slytherin eh? Close behind, Severus Snape, greasy haired skinny boy. The Marauders are like obsessed with pranking him! It's awfull Lily!"  
  
"After him there's the biggest second years, Alexander Crabbe and Jorden Goyle. You remember the trolls that picked on us two weeks ago in the Great Hall and called you names? Yea.. them.."  
  
These were the worst parts of first year to both Lily and Marie. 


	7. As Time Ticks By ::

_Wawa waaaaa here I am! :P im kinda surprised i had completly forgotten about this story! Lol yeh.. ne way so yep im bak (and older! :D:D:D) in my last year of high (not that you would wanna know eh?) well n-e way i got a few reviews and I was rly touched :D thanks a lot you guys! I love you! OH YEA! I almost forgot! I'd LOOOVE to have a Beta if anyone wouldn't mind.. :S lollll thanks!_

_So yeah.. a LONG time ago I had written this.... :_

These were the worst parts of first year to both Lily and Marie.

* * *

CHAPTER 7 - How 'bout AWSOMELY brilliant kids?!

Then came second year, as awful as it might have sounded they were victims of pranks, yet again and wouldn't open up to the rest of the school... staying closed up in the Library and studying their asses off.

Since Marie studied with Lily, she went further in her studies then needed and was doing end of term third year work while being in mid term second year.

"Woah Lils, hold up a bit...." Muttered Marie while studying in the Library (A/N: Oo surprise surprise! rolls her eyes). Lily sighed

"Listen, I'm saying this ONE LAST TIME and you BETTER get it this time" she said getting impatient.

"Chill lily... I'm not as good as you, remember?!" growled Marie

"Right, you know as well as I that you can do better... come on do that spell again... Repeat after me" said Lily in a dull voice.

They spent nights and weekends like that. All while the other girls spent their time swooning over boys. The duo didn't share the same thoughts as their fellow classmates. Oh no! Actually they were quite the opposite, Lily and Marie thought that fancying boys and make up at the age of twelve was just.. wrong (A/N: omg.. it's so wrong dating at 11 and 12!! Lolll)

"Well, well, well... look at what we've got here Padfoot!" said a voice behind them, scaring both to death.

"Oh, no! I do not want to have a look at thee! I shall be scarred for life after seeing thee!" said another mocking voice.

"Shut your trap Potter" said Marie in a dull voice after recognizing the notorious marauders.

"Hey, padfoot, I didn't know they even accepted Trolls here in Hogwarts... Tsc, tsc, tsc.. better stay away from this eyesore, huh?" Said James, totally ignoring Marie.

Lile felt Marie stiffen and she knew that the latter would throw herself at them. "Marie, listen ignore them, they'll leave eventually" muttered Lily to Marie. They both turned around and continued their studying pretending not to hear the insults. Lily inwardly sighed. 'Thank god the year is almost over...'

After the end of year feast Lily and Marie ran to their dorms as fast as their legs could carry them and dragged their trunks towards the train.

The ride was alright if you took out the part where the stupid duo (A/N: Sirius and James sighs the amazingly hot ones... ;) .. )

"Call me or owl, alright?!?!" yelled Lily while running towards the barrier that would lead her to her parents at the famous train station of kings cross.

"YAYAYAYA!! SAME FOR YOU!!!" bellowed Marie as she sat down with a huff on her trunk, waiting for her sister and parents. "an other summer working my butt off..." she muttered as she spotted her mother running towards her.

"Oh my god.. LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marie ran towards Lily's room in a hurry. She was staying at the Evans' house for a week during summer and she had just got a Hogwarts letter. "oh my god! Oh my god!" she yelled in the hallway. She banged the door open and jumped on the sleeping Lily.

"OH MY GOD LILY! YOU WONT BELIEVE IT!!!" Marie was now crying of joy.

"Hmph! Gewoff Mmm!!!!" Lily shrieked under Marie (A/N: Get off of me... ;) lol)

"Woups! Sorry... Oh my Lily!! It worked! Our plan worked!!!!" she said teary eyed

"What was that?" said Lily rubbing her eyes and then managed to glare at Marie annoyed.

"IM IN FOURTH YEAR!!!" bellowed Marie grinning like an idiot.

"Duh it was obvious youd pass! What you thought you'd fail this year?! Come...." There was a pause "... come again? You said fourth?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSS" Marie said rolling off Lily's bed. The latter looked at her with round eyes.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S AWSOME MARIE!!" Lily yelled with utter joy.

"YEA!!" and they both started laughing and dancing on the bed.

As the last week of summer passed, the two girls headed to Diagon Alley with their lists... Obviously Lily's would be one much different, hence her advanced capabilities....

"Yeh this one... Oo wait! Grab me that book there... Yes.. no wait! The one to the left.. yeaaaa" said Lily smiling as she grabbed the book from Marie's hands.

"God.. how many books will you need?!" said Marie from the top of the ladder, reaching up for more books on the bookselves in the Flourish and Bots library.

"Just a few more!" Lily called from the bottom, hands full already with huge dictionary-sized books. She smiled inwardly as she thought about the letter she had gotten from Dumbledore:

'Dear Lily;

I am aware of your situation of Innate and suggest these books for your learning this school year. Of course I shall be teaching you new things and you will have authorization to borrow books from the restricted section again, as of last year. But just for your own good and satisfaction here's the list:

(...) '

And so the first of September came rushing forward, bringing all the underage wizards attending Hogwarts to reunite at the 9¾ station of Kings Cross.

"Bye mom!" Lily kissed her mom on the cheek and gave her a huge hug and did the same for her dad "By dad, I love you!!" she gave them another kiss and ran to the barrier.

"Oh Frank... I'm going to miss her.."

"I know I know... It's the third time... shouldn't we start getting used to it Didi?" (A/N: couldn't stop myself.. it's a pet name for Daisy.. lmao) Daisy leaned on her husband as she let out a sigh.

The same thing happened around on the other side of the barrier.

"Mommmmmm let goooo" moaned Marie as she was being held by her sniffing mom.

"Annabee, let her go" said Marie's dad with a laugh (A/N: Annabee being pet name for Annabelle ;) lolz.. )

Marie rolled her eyes as her mom let go of her and turned to her dad "Thanks dad.. how will I ever thank you enough!" she mocked dramatically, giving her dad a hug while her mom swatted at her arm.

"Bye daddy, by mom! Love you!!" Marie said rushing to the train as she heard the whistle being blown.

She ran in the train out of breath and started looking for her red-headed friend.

"nop.. eh no... OH IM SO SORRY!!... not.. hmm.." Marie muttered while looking in compartment possibly containing Lily.

After ten minutes of serching she found her at the total back. 'Right at the back.. typical Lily...'

The train ride passed without interruption and they entered the school, for their third year there.. but! (A/N: always a but...) Marie being in fourth and Lily being.. simply ahead of everyone...

No one had noticed Marie sitting at the back of the class.. no one but Mr. Lupin himself... The

"Alright so for next class I would like you to all write 6 inches on werewolves and their characteristics." Said the teacher eying his students, especially Remus Lupin; who had stiffened, visibly disliking the subject they were handling. "You will serch the documentation before next class because I shall assign the partners for this project then."

Marie scribbled furiously on her parchment the obvious things she'll need to put and things she'll need research over.

"Class dismissed!" called the teacher after his students were done writing down the homework. Getting up, Marie sped after noticing Sirius watching her with an evil smirk. She rushed out of the class straight to the library where she could take out the books she'll need before anyone else got there. Not knowing that she was being followed.

"Werewolves.... Werewolves... hmm.. Ah! There.." muttered Marie as she walked between the bookshelves. She picked a few books and headed to the portrait where she knew Lily would be studying, as usual. She didn't notice the eyes of Remus Lupin following her.

"Pixies and Daisies" she said to the lady in the portrait, the latter smiled down and the girl and let her in after saying 'why hello there Marie!'

"Hey lils.." whispered Marie as she sat down at the other end of the table. "Finite Incantado" Marie suddenly became the Marie she was under the spell.

"Hey.." grunted Lily as she continued scribbling furiously on her parchment, not even looking up.

Marie looked at her watch and smirked. "Eh lils?"

"What" growled lily hating to be disturbed in the middle of an essay.

Dismissing the rudness in Lily's tone, Marie said in a sing song voice "It's 3:45 my dear... Didn't you have something with someone at 3:45?!"

Lily looked up from her work with round eyes "AH SHIT! DUMBLEDORE! Oh my god! Thank you Marie! I'll be back in a bit!" Lily picked her stuff up and fled the room as if her robes were on fire.

Remus, standing near the portrait saw that red head running fast out of it. Thinking he had permission, he stood in front of the portrait and coughed a small Hello to the lady.

"Who are you?" she demanded, eyeing suspiciously the boy in front of her.

"Um..." Remus thought of something appropriate to say to her. "Um, I'm a fellow classmate of Marie" he said in a strong voice.

The lady raised an eyebrow. Remus took this as a go and said the password. The lady could only oblige the entrance to this boy.

He stepped in and immediately felt as if he belonged. There were bookshelves on every wall and on the center of the ceiling was this chandelier that gave out a dim light. Hung to it were deep burgundy curtains, that made their way to the corners of the room giving the aura of a refined chamber. The carpet was a deep red and there was a huge fireplace. A few arm chairs were placed here and there around the room and in the middle was this one big table. Marie was sitting at the other end, face buried in her work.

Remus' eyes widened as he saw that the Marie wasn't really Marie... well ... was it? The girl in front of him was down right gorgeous and had long straight black hair tied in a loose bun at the top of her head, her face was thin and a bit tanned. She had a really pretty figure. And had the same voice... Wait.. same voice?!

"What did you forget now Lily?" she said exasperation clear in her voice, she didn't look up.

Remus just stood there, awkwardly looking at Marie.

"Well?" she said annoyed and looked up. She gave a small gasp as she saw that it wasn't Lily standing there but ... Her eyes rounded, a marauder! 'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!' she desperately thought.

"Er.. Hi..." said Remus feeling very uncomfortable.

Marie stayed silent, still staring at him. Remus just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Yeh.. well er.. I.. I er... I should get going... right..." bablled Remus as he headed towards the door.

Marie woke up of her shock and yelped "NO WAIT!" That scared Remus as he jumped but stopped and turned around. Only to find Marie walking towards him with round frightened eyes and shaky hands. He then noticed she had brown eyes but once you looked closely you could see they were green and growing brown on the outside.

"Wait.. oh my god.. you weren't supposed to get in... oh god.. what am I going to do now.." she kept muttering. Remus gave a small smile as he thought that she reminded him of a deer cought in the headlights of a car.

"Listen, I promise I wont tell anyone... it's your secret and it's safe with me" he said softly.

She looked up and the look she gave him was the last he thought she'd give him. A look of pure disgust.

"Why the fuck did you come here ANYWAY?!" she spat looking more and more like a devil then a deer.

"Woah, there! It's my school too! Aren't I allowed to visit the parts I'm not aware of?!" he said in defense with his hands up.

There was a moment of silence only to be broken my Marie as she gave a sigh and crumpled to the floor. "That was SO not ment to happen... what is Lily going to say now... I'm better off dead... no she wont... but she will.. oh god.." Remus could hear bits and pieces of what she was saying as she rocked back and forth.

"Shh..." he said kneeling beside her and rubbing his hand on her back. "No one will know, trust me, I wont tell" he kept repeating. Finally she looked up and he saw that she had tears running down her face. But gave him a sad smile and sniffed.

"Im afraid I didn't present myself properly to you" she said in a small voice. She extended her hand so he could shake it.

"I'm Marie"

"Yeah I know who you are" he said smiling but suddenly it faded as he saw her look harden.

"Yeah.. obviously.. you've been picking on me and Lils for the past three years.." she said still holding his hand.

"Yea... about that, I'm really sorry.. I mean I know it won't do anything good to say that right now after doing so much but you got to know that I know exactly how you feel." He said softly.

She looked at him confused. "How could you? Your very popular and well liked.. you've got great grades, you got everything you could wish for!"

He gave her a sad smile "I might tell you my secret later on but right now, just trust me and don't worry, no one will know about.. about eh.."

"... My cover up spell" she finished.

"Yeh .. that..." he smiled and winked at her and got up. "I'll see you in class, huh?" he turned and headed towards the portrait. But stoped and turned again "Oh yea! Before I forget... Congradulations! If I am correct, you are the first one to have skipped a grade in all Hogwarts history!" and after this left. Leaving Marie to ponder on Remus' trust.

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN YESSSSSSS THERE YOU GO! Woo yeeeh lmao ok I got to rest now.. my hands are numb from all that typing in such a short while!!! PLZ REVIEWWWWW SHVANKS!_

V 


End file.
